


Gravity Falls High school Host Club

by Koolcats789



Category: Gravity Falls, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Bill is Tamaki, Dipper is haruhi, F/M, Female Dipper Pines, Gravity Fall's characters as the outran high school host club characters, Hitachiin Twins are Pacifica and Gideon, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sorta follows plot of the Ouran Highschool Host Club Show, Stanford is Kyouya, idk what i am doing, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolcats789/pseuds/Koolcats789
Summary: I am a slow updater so plz be patient with me but I hope you guys like this. This is an alternate universe mix of Gravity falls and Ouran Highschool Host Club I hope you guys enjoy.





	Gravity Falls High school Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> I am a slow updater so plz be patient with me but I hope you guys like this. This is an alternate universe mix of Gravity falls and Ouran Highschool Host Club I hope you guys enjoy.

“Ughh There’s no where to study.” A small brunette walked the halls of the prestigious school known as Ouran High School. After being accepted in this schools she didn't know what to expect,due to the low income her sister and she both had, she didn’t even have the money to get herself a school uniform,so one of mabels many sweaters and some sweat pants would work. Making her way through one of the many hallways he stopped in front of a door that read “Music Room 3”. She slowly creaked open the door only to be blasted by a gust of wind and the blossom petals followed closely behind. Dipper looked up only to see a prestigious group of teenagers standing not to far away. “Welcome,to the Ouran Highschool Host Club” They said in unison. The brunette was not sure of how to act in this situation,clearly shocked from the sudden greeting and their being so many people she wasn’t sure on how to slowly leave the area. The brunette was snapped out of his thoughts to the sudden talking from the people standing in front of her.”Well,who is this?” One of them said in a slightly higher pitch.”This is one of the many classmates in our class.” two of them said in unison. “Well what might be the young lads name.” They continued to speak”Well He goes by the name of Dipper yet he doesn’t really express himself so he isn’t really known in our class.” Their conversation continued on as if Dipper wasn’t even there.The quiet voice of the brunette spoke up”Well I guess this ones occupied also I guess I will be making my way then.Bye” Dipper attempted to leave only to be grabbed by the collar and pulled in between the two very different looking people.In unison they both said”Well where are you going.”She pushed backwards from them only to fall back and press against a pedestal looking back she felt as if time has stopped. She turned around to grab a vase that had fallen off the table but she wasn't fast enough the vase landed on the ground only to explode into thousands of pieces. She stood up.”Im Sorry I’ll pay for it i’ll make up for that.”She croaked.”How,you don’t even have enough money to by yourself a school uniform?” Two of them said together.”Well what are going to it.It’s broken so now that auction is off,what a shame 80,000 yen thrown in the trash.” The brunette looked back up”WAIT,80,000 YEN!”She shouted.”Oh Jeez what am I going to do now?” The brunette looked down at his feet. “Well what should we do Bill?”Her eyes shot up to the voice of what looked to be the president of the extravagant club.”Well,Dipper have you ever heard of the saying,” He paused”When in rome do as the romans do? And in this situation if you don’t have the cash pay with your carcass.? As of today you are the host club’s dog. You,Dipper shall now be the errand boy in this club. A look of dread and anxiety reached Dipper’s face.  
Oh,”Mabel,What have I gotten myself into”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I am doing but thank you for reading this. Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and so are corrections thank you.


End file.
